same story only a piece
by fireforge92
Summary: some oc charachters make a huge bomb that ruins gato's life, hehe. Boom Boom


**A/N: this is a part of shaman doujutsu. i just wanted to know if the story should be continued or not. there will be a poll up and it will close when the answer reaches at 5.**

Kuc, the Mad Seal Master, and the Evil Master Mind: Lammppiey, and his minion, The Devious Ceiling.

Once the door is closed the cold basement/lab became even colder. I turned to see Lammppiey in a black cloak while in the shadows looking EVIL. Then I felt a corrupt aura within my mind and a sudden Dark and Evil voice sounded.

**"You shall now work on a seal that explodes to destroy the radius of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Once it is finished I want you to make a time/space seal to have it transport out of Ho no Kuni and detonate in 5 days' time. Muahahahahahhaaah!"**

I had no idea why he would want this, so I thought of asking and soon regretted it.

"Um, Lammppiey… why do you want me to do that-"

**"****Silence****! Do as I say… it will be funny, trust me. Oh and don't question the Great Lammppiey. Minion, show him what your made of. Muahahahaaahaah!"**

I was a little confused because there was no one else in the room until I saw a flash on the ceiling and an elemental seal for water appeared out of nowhere. Water suddenly spilled out and splashed all over him, soaking him to the bone.

"What was that" I screamed and Lammppiey **chuckled "oh, that was my most faithful minion. The Ceiling. Muahahahahahhaaah!"**

"That was just stupid" I mumbled this was starting to get annoying, why should I do anything that Lammppiey says (even though that is kind of cool, hehe… boom boom.) Lammppiey then cut me off while I was in my happy place and said,

**"Oh, that's not all. Minion finish the job." **

I looked up to see what was next, 'I mean come on, I am already wet what comes next, a bolt of electricity.' I then saw another elemental seal and this one _was _lightning… 'Me and my big mouth…aahhhh, yeowwww. "You- (this next part is cut off) –ucking- (for your safety and psychological well-being…too many curse words in to many languages… even dead languages… let's see if he is done) –pinche jotto!" He pants then sighs, then exclaims, "Fine, I'll do what you. Just. No. MORE. **LIGHTNING.**

**"Then get to work, you filthy, incompetent, mortal. Muahahahaaahaah!" **I then mumbled "I may be a mortal, but you're still a stupid lamp-" another shock went through me, "OK! I'll get to work" sigh, "troublesome… BUT BIG BOOM BOOM, YEAH WOOHOO!"

One week later somewhere in wave

Gato came through the doors to tell Zabuza that he had better not fail, "I can't wait till they finish the job, then I won't have to put up with them anymore. 'Off with their heads' and a little bounty for myself, hehe, oh yes a little more money for meee-" he was cut off from his ranting when a merchant came to tell him something important.

"Gato, sir, I bring you very bad news. Your home and all your personal belongings, including your money were in a huge explosion that was even bigger that the kyuubi no kitsune. I'm sorry to say but all you have now is what is on your back!"

Gato was dumbfounded 'all of my things are gone, but what about…' I still have the shipping Company!" he felt good, he still had something, even if it was a little-

"B-but sir, the paper work was destroyed in the in the obliteration of your home… you have nothing left. All legal documents _and_ your money were in the house."

'So, I don't have anything left… but wait-' "does anyone else knows of what happened" I hope not…

"No sir, you were the first person to find out. I was the only survivor that was stationed at your home."

"Good, tell no one of what was said or happened here, you may go."

"Y-yes sir, not a word to anyone."

"Good, no one knows and they still think I am rich. This is perfect. Only means I have to start out from scratch and Wave is the first. But who the hell destroyed my home, when I find them, they would wish they were never born. Now, to tell Zabuza to hurry it up." He walked towards Zabuza's room not knowing what would soon happen to him. From the shadows a person stepped out ready to tell their master of the updated information.

Same time in Kuc's basement/lab

Kuc was working on another seal for Lammppiey when he heard a sneeze, "Bless you… wait a minute, Lammppiey you can sneeze."

Lammppiey looked confused**, "it seems so… I guess that whatever person's home was destroyed is planning revenge on me… Muahahahaaahaah, Kuc, more explosives after you finish with the 'clone making seal'." **

Kuc then jumps up and down "yay, more Big BOOM BOOM.


End file.
